The Cult of Skaro Chronicles II: Virus
by Dalek's Avion and Theodore
Summary: A sequel to a new Beginning. Thay, is over come by the Movellian Virus. A distressed Sec is shocked at the sudden appearance of Davros and his own father Dalek Sal.
1. Virus

**D.Avion: **He, he, he... Looks like those who want to... oh never mind. Anyway, he's the squeal to a new beginning. Like most squeals it probably isn't going to be as good as the first. Or maybe they suck all together. It's up to you anyway...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who. The BBC does. Okay? I own nothing and am making no money.

**Summary: **A sequel to a new Beginning. Thay, is over come by the Movellian Virus. A distressed Sec is shocked at the sudden appearance of Davros and his own father Dalek Sal.

**Chapter one-Virus**

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

Dark and creepy shadows snuck across the walls.

A cold harsh breeze blew through the open window as the sleeper in his bed turned and tried to ignore the noise of the super highway below their large apartment.

The sleeper was Dalek Thay, a young boy and the son of the Supreme Dalek, Sec. He was a childlike creature but he was also a technician and a very creative boy. Far more creative than his other three comrades.

Once again the boy turned in his covers, throwing them to the floor in a bedraggled heap. His leg lay on top of the white bed sheet, the rest of his body covered in blankets and his face buried in his pillows. He moaned in pain and clutched at his pillow in pain as sweat streamed down his body in droplets.

Thay groaned in agony and opened his one golden colour eye against the dim light.

It was so hot. To him it felt like he was burning from the inside out. He groaned in agony and pounded his pillow in anguish.

"What- is-wrong- with- me?" Thay growled to himself in anger. He gave a deep guttural growl and turned in his bed. He stared up at the ceiling in anguish. Growling in anger and frustration he turned his bedside light on and looked at the small beaded gold ball he had found earlier that day.

He reached out a finger to touch it.

The moment he did...

"Arrgh!" He gave a dull cry of pain in his throat. It forced it's way out. He was determined not to alert Sec and his other two comrades otherwise. Sec was prone to worry about him a lot. Just like a mother.

But the pain the ball created in his brain and through his body...

And it was getting worse.

And it getting less to control. Thay suddenly though that he had delved in to madness as a loud shriek of pain came through out of his throat.

His screams came more insistent, and he began to thrash around like he was having a fit.

Only Thay had lost his mind a devevled in to a trance of anger and pain.

"Make it stop!" He choked. His arm knocked ball on to the fall and his conscious mind began to fail.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

Dalek Sec awoke to a cry coming from Thay's room. It sounded like a strangled cat, but Thay did not have a cat. They did not keep any pets apart from a free loading bird named Fredrick. Deep in Sec's heart he knew that some thing was terribly wrong.

"Thay." He croaked throwing his bed covers from him and rushing out into the hall that lead to Thay's room. Bursting through the door he saw Thay in an absolute mess, screaming and thrashing around in his bed.

"Thay!" Sec gasped clutching at his son's writhing body. "Thay!" He whispered clutching Thay' shoulders.

Thay's thrashings eased and he looked up at Sec. Sec suddenly saw the scars on his son's face. Open wounds that bled and looked like flesh wounds. They were all over his body, his hands and his chest. Sec recognized it, he recognized the very same scars that were the signature symptom of the deadly Movellian Virus, used to wipe out the Daleks by the Movellians thousands of years before. It had claimed the lives of so many Daleks.

"No. Thay." Sec choked. He suddenly looked at the beaded ball on the floor beside Thay's bed. He picked it up and instantly felt weak.

"Sec?" Caan and Jast peered inside the doorway looking at the quivering Thay.

"Stay back! It's the Movellian Virus. We've been infected with it... Call the hospital...

Call the Doctor..." Sec choked. Jast and Caan disappeared into the corridor.

"Sec..." Thay choked feebly. Sec clutched at his son's arms.

"Thay? It's alright." Sec said whispering. "I'll get the cure, I'll get it for you Thay... I promise... I'll get it, even if it kills me..." Sec gasped.

"Sec, no!" Thay moaned touching his fathers face.

"I promise Thay. Dalek's promise." Sec said softly, closing his eye and clutching Thay's body close to him.

Thay lapsed in to unconsciousness and knew nothing more.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

_Dalek Sal watched on as the beginnings of the Time War raged on. _

_He was newly appointed Warlord of the Dalek Army Delta, the leading defensive team of the Daleks and he was also Supreme Commander. He knew he was deemed by the rest of the Cult of Skaro but with the death of his father, Dalek Kel..._

_Dalek Sal turned to look at his second, Dalek Ulyessio a previous minion to Dalek Kel. _

_Dalek Ulyessio was still loyal to Dalek Kel, his own brother. They did not trust each other._

_"Inform the Supreme council that the Flagship Oquollquax(1) has reached port. We will monitor the situation further before attacking." Dalek Sal ordered._

_"Yes... Supreme Dalek." Dalek Ulyessio said in a low growl before moving off._

_Ulyessio had never uttered his name since Dalek Kel's death. They had once trusted each other. Now they barely spoke. _

_"Dalek Sal?" Dalek Sal turned at the high pitched voice of his young son, Dalek Sec, a new born hatchling still with a squeaky voice. _

_"Report." Dalek Sal said looking at Dalek Sec. The golden bronze creature looked up at him with admiration._

_"The Emperor has promoted you, I just wanted to congratulate you Dalek Sal." Sec said softly._

_Sal looked down at the creature. _

_Sec was young, new born and gentle. For a Dalek he was still to learn. That the way of the Daleks was much harder._

_"Return to your work Dalek Sec." Sal growled turning from the hatchling. He felt the hatchlings pride take a fall._

_"Yes... Dalek Sal... I obey." Sec turned and glided away to his work. _

_And if he weren't careful, Dalek Sec would grow to soon learn what he truly was. _

_Dalek Sal was a coward. His father had shown him that when he had attempted to kill him because of his coward ness. Kel had praised his own son, Dalek Sec, saying that he was going to become a great ruler and a far better leader. And with that Kel had tried to kill him._

_Kel had wanted Sec to succeed him rather than Sal. He could not let that happen._

_He turned his eyestalk back to eye the young hatchling that was working some way away._

_He had to destroy the hatchling before the hatchling found out what he was and destroyed him..._

**XXCultofSkaroXx**

Dalek Sec stared hopelessly at Thay's limp body lying unconscious in his hospital bed, those horrid wounds adding extra pain to his poor dear child.

The virus was affecting him as well but it would take more time to incubate in him.

Thay had, had no chance.

Sec shook his head and stared at the floor. He looked out of his own hospital room and saw Jast and Caan staring at him terrified for him. He truly did want to see them but... he knew that he would infect them to.

"Thay..." He choked in his throat. He felt tears well up in his one eye.

Thay, his son, his only son...

He closed his eye and composed himself. He looked around his room. He was in quarantine and yet the door was open...

He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to find, the Doctor standing behind him with concern in his eyes.

"Doctor..." Sec threw his arms around the Timelord in a strong embrace. The Doctor gently hugged him back.

"Hello there Sec." The Doctor said softly..."I'm so sorry."

Sec shook his head. "Someone infected him Doctor." He choked sadly.

"You don't know that for sure Sec." The Doctor whispered gently clutching Sec's shoulder.

"I know! I know someone tried to hurt him. He's scared Doctor!" Sec cried in panic.

"Calm down Sec." The Doctor gently whispered trying to calm him by rubbing his back. Sec calmed slightly but was still in considerable distress.

"Are you frightened Sec?" The Doctor asked quietly.

Sec nodded staring at the floor. "I'm scared for him. Never have I seen Thay more terrified."

The Doctor nodded and sat him down on his bed.

"I had a little brother once, David. I loved him dearly but... I- I- couldn't save him." The Doctor said softly.

Sec looked up at the Doctor sorrow in his eyes.

"I promised Thay, I'd find a cure for him Doctor. No matter what." He said sadly.

"Sec, I can't promise you anything." The Doctor said softly.

Sec stared the Doctor in the eye. "I wasn't going to ask you to do anything Doctor. I will do this alone if I have to." Sec said turning away from the Doctor determination written all over his face.

"Sec, you are ill, let Jast and Caan and I-"

"No! I don't matter! All that matters to me is Thay in this world," Sec said fire in his voice. "I don't care if I die. As long as I know that Thay is alright." Sec croaked staring into the Doctor's hazel eyes, pleading with his one brilliant blue eye.

The Doctor smiled and stretched out a hand.

"Together?" He asked the Dalek. Sec looked at him confused.

"I'll help you Sec. I'll do anything in my power." The Doctor said grasping Sec's hand.

Sec smiled and clutched the Doctor in an embrace.

"Thank You, Doctor."

**XXCultofSkaroXx**

(1) Oquollquax- A fierce storm that raged across Skaro every seven years. It's the Skaro equivalent of _A day after Tomorrow_ storm. If you haven't seen the movie I don't know what's wrong with you.

**D.Avion: **Yes, hi. That wasn't so bad? Was it?

**Review, flame, slag, pulverize, exterminate, and say random stuff, whatever. You'll all good people if you do. Because comments are love people...**


	2. Sec, I am your father

**D.Avion: **Wheee! Yeah hi! Nothing much to say really...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who or any other characters other than D. Sal and Ulyessio. Okay. Making no money from this.

**Chapter two- Luke, sorry-Sec, I am your father**

_Dalek Ulyessio watched the month year old Dalek hatchling continue his work. Ulyessio had recently conducted tests on the hatchling's courage. _

_He was amazed, this Dalek had the courage of one of the greatest warriors in the Empire. _

_He had sent the results back to the mothership in the hope that they would take the hatchling back to their front line where he belonged. _

_This Dalek had honour, courage strength and power. He could not let Dalek Sal, his own leader destory this gem of a Dalek. _

_He looked down at his control panel. The mothership had accepted the Dalek and had recomished it to the Seventh Commandant Attack squad. Their leader in fact._

_Dalek Ulyessio approached the hatchling._

_"Dalek-" Ulyessio paused. He didn't know the Daleks name._

_"Dalek Sec." The hatchling stated._

_"You have been recomisined to the Emperor's employ. You are to command the Seventh Commandant Attack squad. You will leave imediately."_

_"Yes Dalek Ulyessio." The hatchling said gliding off towards the transmatts. _

_"Dalek Ulyessio?" The hatchling turned back to the Dalek. _

_"Yes? Dalek Sec?" _

_"Why? Why am I to be comisioned to the Emperor?" Sec asked._

_"Because you have been trained to become a warrior. It is not fit for you to be on the defensive squadron. You are needed on the front line. Now go."_

_"I obey." Dalek Sec disappeared in a flash of yellow light. Ulyessio erased the traces of the tranmatt and returned to his work._

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

The Doctor and Dalek Sec entered the great, high rise building it's dark sharp and glistening structure shinning in the light on the New Earth sun. They entered the building's foyer and instantly found it freezing cold.

"Why is it so cold in here?" The Doctor asked himself. He turned to find Dalek Sec lent up against the wall shivering and trembling like a leaf.

"Sec?" The Doctor asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's just so... cold..."

"Here." The Doctor put his long brown coat around his shoulders.

"Thank you." Sec said softly.

"Strange, for a complex it's very deserted." The Doctor said looking around. He saw a map of the building close by. The Doctor went over to the map followed by Sec.

The Doctor examined the map carefully.

Dalek Sec walked some way away to look at the architeture. The building was quite beautiful. High ceilings adorned the foyer with a stained glass window dome on top.

His eye squinted against the light as the sun began to peek over the roof.

Sec turned and look back at the Doctor. When he saw the Doctor shout at him in surprise. The Doctor ran towards him but he saw out the corner of his eye a gun then a small sharp jab of pain in the back of his neck. In between his vertebrate.

He gave a shriek of pain, he turned to fight but found himself face to face with another human Dalek.

Dalek Sal. His own father.

It could not be. Sal was dead. He'd been shot in the brain and had died instantly. Sal grinned at his reaction.

Sec suddenly felt his spinal nerve freeze under the affects of whatever Sal had injected him with. His knees collapsed beneath him and he fell the the floor fully conscious.

His spinal cord had been paralysed, Sec knew because he could not feel or move anything. He just lay on the cold floor unmoving.

"Don't follow me Doctor." Sal growled angrily. His gun pointed still at him.

He lent over Sec and injected him with a second solution. This one made him pass out instantly.

Dalek Sec knew no more after that.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

Dalek Sec awoke. He was no longer paralyed as he could feel once more. But he could feel wires, instruments and other painful objects attached to him. He moaned and tried to shake free of the implements but found that he had been restrained to a flat, hard surface with metal clasps around his wrists and ankles. He opened his eyes and found himself in a room with white walls and ceiling.

He was lying upon a large silver examination table. Machines and other things lined the walls. It was a laboratory he knew that.

That ment that he- he was an experiment.

Sec rose his head to look down at him. Whatever Sal had done he knew it wasn't good because he was taking blodd from him.

Sec began to panic. He needed to get free, he needed to save his son. He needed to save Thay.

Sec gave a loud and visous snarl of anger. How dare Sal treat him like an animal. He would show that Dalek how a Dalek, A dalek with courage treated his enemies.

_I'll get you for this Sal..._ He thought angrily.

He began to struggle against his bonds.

After ten minutes of struggling he faulted and fell against his captors table, weak from both the Movellian Virus and the solutions that Sal had inject him with.

Where was that coward anyway?

"Sal!" Sec roared angrily. "Sal! Come out and face me you pathetic coward! Attacking me while my back is turned, you pathetic fool!" Sec shrieked taunting his captor.

There was movement outside. He could hear it, but it was restrained.

"Sal! I can hear you! You Coward! Attacking me is low and pathetic but attacking my son, you dirty thiefing double crossing low life! You have to restrain me before you confront me? Come on, Face me YOU PATHETIC, COWARDLY, LOW LIFE TWAT!!!!" Sec screamed out to Sal.

Sec grinned as he heard the steel down slam open and looked at Sal standing there, murderous rage in his eyes.

"Finally. Took your time you coward." Sec sneered at Sal.

"Silence, wretched son!" Sal snapped at Sec.

Sec glared at Sal.

"You've got some nerve, calling your old superior a coward." Sal hissed at his trapped on.

"I've done it before and I'll do it again." Sec spat angrily.

Sal glared down at his son with anger.

Sec continued, pressing his advantage over Sal. His face grew taunt and hard as he spoke.

"You attacked my son. You gave him that golden ball that held the Movellian Virus. You tried to kill my own son to get back at me. Do you know how cowardly that is? You dirty low life, I hate you! You attacked my son! My only son! He's dying because of your stupid thoeries. I hate you!" Sec shrieked at Sal close to tears.

Sal's patience with Sec had died. He hit Sec across the face and placed a needle to his throat.

Sec growled in anger.

"I'm not afraid of you." Sec growled in a low voice.

"Why'd you come after me?" Sal snapped. "If you hate me so much then why did you come after me?"

"I came, to find a cure for Thay. Not for me, because right now I don't really care about myself. All I care about right now is Thay. Because he's my Son. And I love him. I love him. Because he is my own flesh and hurting him is just as hurting me. So you can inject me with whatever that is but I don't really care anymore. Because all I came here for was to save my only son. And now he will die if he doesn't get the cure. That's how much I love him, I would scrafice everything to save Thay, even my life. I doubt you have that much courage in your sons. Jast, Caan and I. Because they will just keep on fighting for him just as much as I will. Because we're a family." Sec choked tears rolling down his face. He turned away from Sal and held his neck exposed for him ready to inject it into his neck.

Sal paused staring at his son's neck.

No, he couldn't. Sec was his most sucessful son, his most powerful son, his only son that had defied him so many times, first with Ulyessio and now with his own courage.

Sal closed his eyes, Ulyessio his brother. His forgotten brother. Left to die on the planet Seusion in the Time War, the Timelords had left him wounded and abandoned on the planet and he, Sal had left him... left him to die.

Sal looked sadly at Sec.

His words had made him relised that Sec and his two brothers and one son, were all he had left.

He turned to look at Sec's body. The Movellian Virus was taking him over. Sec was becoming unconcious. Scars had begun appearing on his body.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

**Dalek Avion: **Remember comments are love or hate people...

**Review, Flame, Comment... blah... **


	3. Davros

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Everything belongs to the respective writers of Doctor Who. Namely Russel T Davies.

**Chapter 3- Davros **

Sal paused staring at his son's neck.

No, he couldn't. Sec was his most sucessful son, his most powerful son, his only son that had defied him so many times, first with Ulyessio and now with his own courage.

Sal closed his eyes, Ulyessio his brother. His forgotten brother. Left to die on the planet Seusion in the Time War, the Timelords had left him wounded and abandoned on the planet and he, Sal had left him... left him to die.

Sal looked sadly at Sec.

His words had made him relised that Sec and his two brothers and one son, were all he had left.

Sal dropped the needle to the floor and it smashed, it's contents spilling away on the floor.

He turned to look at Sec's body. The Movellian Virus was taking him over. Sec was becoming unconcious. Scars had begun appearing on his body. Sal knew, that within the next 12 hours, if Dalek Sec didn't recieve the antidote to the virus. He would die.

He open the shakles restraining Dalek Sec to his table.

"Dalek Sal!" A voice roared through the corridor behind him.

Sec jerked awake instantly. He knew that voice.

"Davros! You're working for Davros?" Sec snarled at Sal.

Sal looked at him. "He's working for me." Sal growled.

"You are pathetic!" Sec growled at him. Sal glared at his son.

The door sprung open and Davros glided through flanked by two slave humans. Sal went to talk to him but a human slave smashed a gun over his head. Sal collapsed to the floor, his exposed brain bleeding slightly. He turned to look at Davros.

"You said you'd help me..." Sal choked. "You've betrayed me!"

"Infect him." Davros ordered simply.

A human slave smashed a beaker over his head. Sal fell to the ground and lay shaking on the floor. Sec looked at the failed miserable creature on the floor to Davros.

He rose from his table and stood facing Davros and his two cronies.

"And I ain't afraid of you either, Davros." Sec growled as the two slaves came towards him guns raised. He lid forward before they could react and injected them with a deadly solution that he had found laying on one of the trays. They both collpased to the floor leaving Davros being steadily backed into the corner by Sec.

Sal watched as he saw Davros' one blue eye look up at him with fear.

"You have hurt my son. You and your dirty ways Davros. For thousands of years you have burdened the Daleks. But you will not burden the new evolved Daleks."

"I would not be so sure Dalek." Davros rasped aiming a gun at Dalek Sec.

Dalek Sec looked at him angrily.

"Only cowards use guns." He stated coldly. He ducked just as Davros fire grabbing two syringes and plunged them deep into Davros' flesh.

Davros gave a gurgled shriek of anger before collpasing forwad on to hi travel unit dead.

But the shot Davros had fired had set one of the lab tables alight. It was fast approaching some oxygen tanks mounted against the wall.

"There you are!" The Doctor shouted as he slid through the door. "Looks like you're doing okay anyway, but we have to go."

Sec nodded. He went to leave but turned and saw Sal, lying helplessly on the floor of the labratory. Sal knew that he was going to die. He jut lay limp, waiting for the oxygen tanks to explode.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

_Dalek Sal watched as the Bowship came towards the capule. It was going to destroy that wretched son, the one whom he had tried to destroy more than twenty times. _

_He watched from the saftey of the voidship._

_He watched as the nearest Dalek warship fire it's missles at the Bowship. _

_It exploded but the explosion engulfed the capsule and the three Daleks within. Sal turned off hs visual scope to the universe and was ready to wait out the long wait of the void._

_But deep in his heart he knew, that Dalek Sec, the greatest fighter and the stronget, most courageous Dalek was not done yet._

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

**Review... Yes... Review...please...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from Doctor Who. Though... I really wish that I did... (...sigh...)

**Chapter 4-Vital Decison**

Sal choked and gasped as smoke engulfed the room. He just lay there, as Dalek Sec had said. A coward. Awaiting a painful death.

He suddenly heard footsteps echo around him. He heard some one fiddling with labratory instruments and then he felt some one grab his body and pull him out of the burning lab just as the explosion of the gas tanks rocked the building.

He felt the person dump him against a wall and place something in his hand and close it over it.

Sal weakly moaned and opened his eyes weakly. He saw Dalek Sec down staring at him. Anger and misery written all over his face.

"That was a courageous thing you did Sec." The Doctor said softly looking down at him.

"Yeah well, he's family. Isn't it compulsery to care about them?" Sec spat angrily before walking off.

Sal vision turned hazy and he collapsed against the wall unconscious.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

_Dalek Sal watched the incubator as it occupant began to hatch. The hatchlings sharp beak like mouth that all Dalek Hatchlings had tore through the flesh of the egg. But it would take a couple of months for it to gain it's Dalek authority._

_As he opened the incubator he found the Dalek mutant climbing the sides of the incubator determined to escape the heat._

_It looked at him, it's clear liquid like eye held a look of trust of him in it, but also deep within it was distrust and loathing. _

_Dalek Sal brang it's casing to it. It settled imediatly in._

_"What are my orders?" It asked instantly._

_Sal was amazed. This Dalek was the most advanced one he had ever made from his flesh. _

_"You will remain here, in the labratory until I return. You will not touch anything." Dalek Sal ordered. He turned to leave, some how knowing, that this Dalek would burden him all his life._

_He turned to the Dalek before he left. _

_It was glazing at him with passion and misery. He knew that the Dalek knew that he was a soldier that may not succeed in his plans but also he knew that the Dalek would some how... become the greatest warrior ever to exist in the Dalek Empire..._

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

The Doctor stood beside Dalek Sal's bed as Dalek Sec injected the cure into Sal's blood stream. He was unsure about Dalek Sec's decisons but he welcomed them. Dalek Sec was by far the greatest warrior in the Dalek Empire and also the most couragous.

"One thing I don't quite get Dalek Sec." The Doctor asked as Sec stood and threw the syringe in to the medical disposal bin. "Why save him? And then give him the rest of the cures? After all that he's done to you."

Sec stared the Doctor straight in the eye as he answered.

"Sal hesitated in killing me. For me that says that he has enough courage to save his family."

Dalek Sec left and returned to his son, Thay's side.

The Doctor looked at Sal's limp, motionless body that they had dragged all the way from Davros' lair.

Maybe... Maybe Sec was testing Sal... To see if he really did love him.

But why would he put Thay's life, his own son's life in grave danger. He knew that Thay was only alive because of life support and his lungs were drowning in fluid.

The Doctor shook his head and sat heavily in one of the chairs at Sal's side.

Sec was one of those people that he never got, a bit like him, cunning and always with plans within plans... But Sec wasn't risking only Thay's life, he was risking his own too...

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

Dalek Sal awoke. He felt weak but better than he had been in the lab. He gave a groan of pain and stirred weakly in his bed.

"Oh hello. You awake yet?" A voice asked him.

He turned his head to see The Doctor at his side.

Ah. He was in a hospital, that was why all the walls and curtains were a blinding white.

"Doctor?" Sal asked sitting up wearily.

He felt something in his right hand. Opening his hand he found two vials of the Movellian virus cure. "What's this? Is this for me?"

"Sec gave it to you. He gave you the cure but he didn't give any to hmself or to Dalek Thay, his on."

Sal shook his head slightly. "Why would he give me the cure anyway? He and his son need it."

The Doctor just looked at him with an expressionless face.

"It's your choice Sal," He said before turning and leaving.

Sal stared after him utterly confused. He then turned his head and stared out the window to the next room.

Sliding out of his bed, he stumbled as the cold tiling froze his bare feet. His labratory clothes lay over the back of a nearby chair.

He looked over to the next room once again and exited it.

The corridor was quarrinteed. He saw Jast and Caan glaring at him.

Caan was making some rude gestures and one very threating one the involed a finger across his throat.

He turned from them and looked at the boy, Thay's room, there was three occupants. Thay, whom lay unconcious in bed. Sec and a nurse.

"Go in there Sal and I'll kill you! I will! I swear! I'll do it!" Caan bellowed through the glass and pounded on the glass.

Sal eyed is angery son, Caan. He wanted to protect them from him he knew.

Without a second thought he entered.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

The nurse looked up as he entered.

"You must be Sal." The nurse said softly as he closed the door. He nodded and came to the bedside, beside the nurse.

"How- how is he..." Sal croaked looking down at the boy.

"Not to good I'm afraid. His lungs have failed under the fluid capacity which is 85.

He's drowning in his own body fluid. These heart and lung machines are the only thing keeping him alive. But within 2 hours he could most posibly fail and die." The nurse said sadly.

Sal looked over the boy. His head lay on it's side, looking down on Dalek Sec who lay asleep, his head upon Thay's bed which was damp from his fresh tears. His tentecles lay limp, barely twitching as they should in sleep. His skin was deathly pale and his mouth was filled with tubes and other implements keeping him alive.

Dalek Sal felt sadness fill him as he looked at both Sec and Thay. They clutched each others hands, even in unconsciousness Thay's grip hung tightly to Sec's.

They truelly felt that love that only a father and son could feel for one another.

Always they had been there for one another.

Sal felt tears well up in his own eye as relisation hit him.

_It's your choice... _The Doctor had said.

Sal had the power to kill both of them now, what he had always been striving to do or he could save them.

Sal relised that he had been less than a father to Sec, but still, Sec was prepared to risk everything to make him relise the errors of his ways.

"Nurse." He called to the nurse who was leaving.

"Yes?"

"I have-" Sal held up the vial of green liquid. "The cure to the movellian virus."

The nurse smiled and took it from his grasp. She filled the syringe with it and carefully injected it in to Thay's arm.

"Thank-you." The nurse said softly.

"You were expecting me weren't you?" Sal asked the nurse.

She turned and looked at the Human Dalek. "Sec might of mentioned that you would come in." She said softly. "He just wasn't sure if you would or not."

With that she left.

Sal turned back to to Thay and Sec. Sec lay motionless as he had done before.

Sal just sat down heavily into one of the nearby chairs and tared up at the ceiling.

He closed his eyes and let tiredness take over his mind.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

Dalek Sal awoke. He was not sure what had awoken him but as he looked up at the clock he saw that 4 hour had past.

He looked over across at Thay's bed. The Dalek was still alive, and he was recovering. Slowly but surely.

He blinked and stared up at the ceiling once again when a strangled sound rang out. Sal jerked upright and saw Dalek Sec suddenly slump off bed and collapse to the floor giving shrieks of agony.

Sal bolted up and almost ran to Sec's side. He found the Human Dalek convulsing and twitching horribly on the floor throwing up clear liquid.

The bodily fluid in his lungs was drowning him.

"Help me!" Sec managed to gasp a he struggled on all fours trying to heave himself off the floor.

Warning sirens blared out suddenly. Sal looked up and saw Thay's monitor report signs of distress in his condition.

The Doctor barged in. He saw Sec struggling on the floor.

"Sec!" He cried and fell to his knees beside him. He clutched the Human Dalek in his grasp, trying deperatly to calm him. "Sal, call a Doctor... Now! He's in distress!" The Doctor screamed at him as he pointed to Thay.

Sal, had never seen his son so helpless. Sec had always been a fighter, and now he was vunerable and helpless. Sal obeyed the Doctor without choice.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

Sal looked at the remaining vial of cure to the Nurses and Doctor's crowded around Sec's motionless body as he lay in acoma. It was his choice now.

He could either save his son...

Or destroy him...

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

**Review and say any other random stuff that you want...flame, bananas, palm trees, etc...**


	5. Son of mine

**Diclaimer: **Yeah, hi... If you're really bothered about thelegal stuff then here you go. I own nothing apart from a 5 inch Black Dalek named Barnaby who was given to me for my Birthday.

**Chapter 5- Son of Mine**

_Dalek Kel had had enough. Dalek Sal was a coward. His second in command was a useless waste, and a war with the Timelords looming closer he decided that he had to end it now._

_"Dalek Sal. You are a coward. You have no purpose as a Dalek or even as an inferior Timelord. You are a hopeless waste of space in the Dalek army. You have disgraced the Daleks. Therefore you will be destroyed." Dalek Kel told his son cruelly._

_Dalek Sal paniked._

_"No! NO! Father! I am loyal to you! I am your flesh Dalek Kel!" Sal cried scared._

_"That is your proof that you are pathetic. You are the worst Son and Dalek in this entire race Dalek Sal."_

_"No! No! I am not! I've had to put up with your taunts, your threats my entire life! Until now I've just had to have put up with it!"_

_"Your own on. Dalek Sec." Dalek Kel continued, ignoring Sal's comments. "Is a fine example of a Dalek warrior. But being of your flesh he will be destroyed to."_

_"No! Not before I destory you!" Sal screamed before firing upon Dalek Kel. Dalek Kel exploded with a defeating bang. Leaving Sal standing there relising what he had done. _

_He'd destroyed his own father. And that was punishment for his own cowardsy..._

_He turned to see Dalek Uylyessio standing their observing him with hatred and anger._

_"Returned to work." Was all that he could say..._

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

Dalek Sec crossed his arms and stared down at the two bags of filth at his feet.

He sighed and called out.

"Caan! Take the trash out!" He called up to the two storey house.

A voice called down from the upper level. "Thay! Take you the trash!"

Again, another voice called out from the nearby living room door.

"Jast! Take out the trash!" He yelled.

Again another voice called out from the upper level.

"Sec! Take out the trash!"

Sec growled angrily and began dragging the rubbish out to curb.

"What ever hapened to obey me without question?" He growled dumping the stinking heaps in the large lorry bin outside.

It had been a month since the incident with the Movellian virus and Sec had fully recovered. Thay, being so young was still recovering but he was well, happy and strong.

All of them were now immune to the virus thanks to the Doctors help.

Sal however, had not been seen again. He had disappeared from the hospital after giving both him and Thay the cure.

It had proven that he did care. But did not state that he would top trying to destroy them.

Sec shook his head, grabbed the lid of the lorry bin and slammed it shut with a deafting metal bang.

He went to go back in to the house.

"Dalek Sec." A voice called out his name from the opposite side of the street.

Sec froze instantly and turned.

He saw Dalek Sal standing on the opposite side of the street on the pavement. He gave a low growl as Sal crossed the street and came towards him.

He was about to speak when a creature came out of the house and flung itself at Sal.

"Keep away from him you monster!" Thay shrieked attacking Sal, knocking him on to the road and striking him in anger.

"Thay!" Sec snapped and roughly grabbed Thay's collar, pulling him off of Dalek Sal. Thay tired to break free but Sec hung onto the Human Dalek Child who finally gave up and burst into tears clutching Sec.

"Thay. It's alright. I won't let him hurt you or me. If he does. He'll have all of us to answer for him." Sec growled staring at Sal in anger.

Sal stood and looked at Sec.

"Please. I didn't come here to start trouble. I just wanted to talk to you Sec." Sal pleaded with him.

"Lair!" Thay screeched.

"Thay, go back inside."

Thay did not move an inch.

"Now!" Sec growled in a deadly voice.

Thay hesitantly compleyed with his order. But he kept a close eye on Sal in the window.

"What do you want?" Sec growled visously.

"I wanted to apologise, for everything I've done to you over the past years. I'm so orry Sec. Truelly I am. I never ment to hurt you. I always tried to protect you. From the likes of my own father."

"Did you kill him to?" Sec growled.

"Yes. Yes I did. But only because. He wanted to kill you Sec. He wanted to kill his own sons and me. And now I jut relise that I've turned into him. A monster."

Sec's eyes softened. But he still held a defensive posture.

"I-I'm just sorry for everything Sec. Everything I've done to you during your life. I would understand if you don't forgive me. I just wanted to apologise Sec... That's all." Sal said sadly. Without a second look he turned and walked of down the road.

"Why did you give me and Thay the cure Sal?" Sec asked.

Sal stopped and turned.

"Because... because you're my son. And I care about you and your own son."

With that he turned and left.

Dalek Thay, Jast and Caan were stood at the door watching.

Thay ran to Sec as he stood motionlessly watching Sal.

"Sec?" Thay asked sadly looking up at his father. Sec took no notice of him. "Sec!" Thay begged tears in his eyes.

Sec finally looked down at his son.

"Why do you care about him?" Thay asked.

"Because he's my father Thay. Just like I am yours." Sec said softly. Thay looked into his eye. It was watered. Like he was about to cry. Thay hugged him gently.

"If you care about him then go to him." Thay said simply.

Sec looked down at the boy. He was right.

"Sal." Sec said walking after Dalek Sal.

Sal stopped and stood still. He did not answer Sec. He merely stood there.

"Dalek Sal," Sec cried out again. Tears choked his voice. Sal still did not move a muscle.

"Father!" Sec choked, his voice filled with uncried tears.

Sal turned and saw Sec.

His son's eye was filled with exhustion, fear, dread, hope, pain and burden. He was lost and alone, his son. He had had to support his family, Jast, Caan and Thay without any help. On his own.

Sec was tired of fighting, he was tired of caring for everyone else. Tired of not giving his own welfare a second chance and first look.

He'd had to fight for everything, and Sec was sick of it. He'd always cared for everyone except himself. No one had offered to care for him.

Sec was just wanted someone to turn to.

"Sec..." Sal said softly sympathy. Sec suddenly collapsed to his knees tears streaming down his face.

Sal walked over and gently hugged him.

Sec's claw like hands grasped at Sal's clothes as he cried heavily into his chest.

Thay, Caan and Jast just stood. They knew Sal ment no harm to them know. And that Sec, was just weary of the fight... Sec needed someone to care for him, and that Sal had come around to his senses and was going to furfill his duty as Sec's father...

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

Deep in the international museum of Seusion, A artifact that had been discovered encased in rock for centuries and found by explorers was beginning to awaken, It eye-stalk moved weakly and began to shift.

It looked around it and found that it had been encased in glass. It was an exhibit in a museum.

It gave a small growl. It would have it's revenge.

Upon the one that abandoened him and left him to his death...

Dalek Sal would die... no matter what...

**The End or is it? **

(Well der! Of course not by the looks of that paragraph!)

**D.Avion: **If you wanna know what happens then your going to have to review for it!

So review like crazy! If you want it that is... And when I get around to doing it... Okay? You're going to have to work for the next one and I don't even care if you send in a review about your Uncle Toby's drunken wedding... Just REVIEW! Or you ain't getting no tidbits.


End file.
